


A World Without You

by Messini



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Human Administrator Ending, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Post-Septentrione Arc (Devil Survivor 2), Triangulum Arc, everybody is mentioned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messini/pseuds/Messini
Summary: Sie waren tot. Alle. Aber er wollte es noch nicht enden lassen. Er konnte es so nicht enden lassen. Er wollte -musste- die beschützen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.





	A World Without You

Das grelle Licht der Morgensonne schien in das, durch die hellen Vorhänge leicht abgedunkelte, Zimmer hinein. Das schrille klingeln des Weckers erklang nun schon zum dritten Mal. Jedoch wurde der Lärm, wie auch beide Male zuvor, ignoriert. Allerdings ertönten nun auch das Knarren einer hölzernen Tür und ein genervtes Seufzen. Jemand ging schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung des Bettes und schaltete den Wecker aus.  
„Wie lange gedenkst du eigentlich noch faul im Bett zu liegen?“, die Stimme wirkte emotionslos und dennoch schwang ein amüsierter Unterton, den wohl die wenigsten Menschen herausgehört hätten, mit.  
Obwohl ich mich lieber auf die andere Seite gedreht hätte um weiterzuschlafen, öffnete ich langsam die Augen und sah verschwommen in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers.  
„Ich liege nicht faul im Bett herum. Es ist immer noch früh genug. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du immer viel zu früh aufstehst“, antwortete ich auf seine Frage.  
Das Bett knarrte, als ich mich aufsetzte, mich ausgiebig streckte und mich dann mit meinen Armen auf der Matratze abstütze. Auf mein schelmisches Grinsen folgte ein strenger Blick meines Gegenübers. Einen Moment verharrte ich noch in meiner Position bevor ich die Bettdecke schwungvoll zurückwarf und flink aufstand. Schmunzelnd hob ich meinen Kopf und sah in stechend blickende lila Augen. Oder eher gesagt in ein Auge, da das andere unter silbernen Haaren verborgen war. Trotz seines harschen Tons, umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen: „Ich stehe pünktlich auf. Es gibt genug zu erledigen, da bleibt keine Zeit zum Faulenzen.“  
„Tja, aber selbst der ‚ach so tolle´ Chef von JP’s sollte mal eine Pause einlegen. Es würde dich nicht umbringen, einmal eine Stunde später aufzustehen“, fröhlich lachend neckte ich ihn.  
„Und du, Hibiki, könntest mehr erledigen, in deiner Position als Stellvertretender Chef“, seine Stimme klang streng und doch kannte ich ihn schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er es in meiner Gegenwart nicht so ernst meinte, wie es sich anhörte. Also antwortete ich ihm fröhlich: „Aber Yamato, du kennst mich doch. Du weißt, dass ich meine Pflichten immer erfülle.“  
„Wenn du unter „Pflichten“ verstehst, den Ausgang einer Mission zu gefährden, nur um das Leben von Menschen, die es nicht einmal schaffen sich selbst zu verteidigen, zu beschützen und es dann dennoch irgendwie schaffst, den Auftrag zu erfüllen, dann ja.“  
Ich schenkte ihm vorerst keine Antwort, sondern seufzte nur leicht enttäuscht auf. Obwohl sich Yamato nach dem ganzen „Polaris Debakel“ geändert hatte, so war seine Meinung von Zivillisten dennoch fast dieselbe wie zuvor. Es war jedoch fast unmöglich mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen, ohne dabei eine unendlich lange Diskussion hervorzurufen.  
Anscheinend meine Gedanken lesend, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, indem er mir die Aufgaben des heutigen Tages vortrug. Nur halb zuhörend ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Ablauf des Tages nicht wichtig war. Yamato hatte aufgehört zu sprechen, anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass ich ihm nicht wirklich zuhörte. Egal wie vielen Leuten ich etwas vorspielen konnte, er bemerkte immer, wenn ich etwa versteckte oder log. Auch wenn man es nicht glauben mochte, Yamato war scharfsinniger, als es die meisten Menschen in seiner Umgebung ihm zutrauten. Er setzte gerade an weiter zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich um mir wieder eine Predigt zu halten, da ich ihm ja nicht zugehört hatte. Doch bevor er das Wort ergreifen konnte stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen, um auf gleicher Höhe wie er zu sein und drückte sanft meine Lippen auf die seinen.  
Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang spiegelte sich Erstaunen in Yamatos Augen, bevor er mich noch näher zu sich zog und den Kuss erwiderte. Doch dieser Moment endete zu schnell, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, einen Schritt zurück trat und ihn anlächelte. Sichtlich enttäuscht, dass der Augenblick nur so kurz war, seufzte Yamato auf und versuchte diese Enttäuschung sofort mit seiner normalen Haltung zu verdecken.  
„Wir sollten gehen. Es wartet noch genug Arbeit auf uns“, seine Stimme klang leicht emotionslos und gebieterisch, so wie immer, wenn wir nicht alleine waren.  
„Natürlich. Die Arbeit geht immer vor. Aber wenn wir fertig damit sind, können wir ja da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben“, neckte ich ihn. Zufrieden sah ich, wie Yamato die Augen verdrehte, sich umdrehte und davon stolzierte, jedoch nicht ohne vorher leicht zu schmunzeln. Fröhlich grinsend folgte ich ihm.

 

Feuer. Überall war Feuer. Die rötlich und orange leuchtenden Flammen verschlungen alles um sie herum. Das Geräusch des Knisterns der Flammen war nicht mehr zu ertragen und der gräuliche Rauch verpestete die Luft. Es war kaum möglich etwas zu sehen oder genug Luft zum Amten zu bekommen. Und dann war da noch der Geruch. Nicht nur der Gestank des Rauches lag in der Luft, sondern auch der von verbrennenden Menschen. Hinako. Keita. Otome. Ronaldo. Joe. Airi. Jungo. Io. Fumi. Makoto. Daichi. Yamato. Sie alle bewegten sich nicht mehr; nie wieder. Sie alle hatten bis zum Schluss mutig gekämpft und doch waren sie Arcturus unterlegen gewesen. Sie hatten von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt gewinnen zu können. Und nun verzehrten die Flammen sie alle und ich…und ich konnte dabei nur Hilflos zusehen. Ich konnte nicht eingreifen, so sehr ich auch wollte. So sehr ich ihnen helfen oder wenigstens gemeinsam mit ihnen sterben wollte, so war mir dies nicht möglich. Ich konnte sie nur beobachten. Beobachten, wie sie vollen Wissens in ihren Untergang gezogen waren; beobachten, wie sie alles gaben, um zu gewinnen; beobachten, wie auch das nicht genug war; beobachten, wie sie alle nacheinander starben.  
Aber so konnte es nicht enden. So wollte ich es nicht enden lassen!

 

Von meinem Platz aus wachte ich über das Leben meiner Freunde. Sie konnten endlich ein normales Leben führen und ihre Träume ausleben.  
Airi und Hinako tourten zusammen als die Idole „AiHina☆“ durch ganz Japan und begeisterten tausende Menschen mit ihren außergewöhnlichen Talenten.  
Jungo konnte sich seinen Traum erfüllen ein kleines Restaurant zu eröffnen, welches schnell an Beliebtheit gewann und er adoptierte eine rot getigerte Katze, die so aussah, wie die Katze die er früher gerettet hatte. Außerdem war seine Fixierung auf Chawanmushi immer noch die Selbe wie auch davor.  
Joe besuchte fast täglich das Krankenhaus um seine Freundin zu sehen und wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Auch wenn das bald nicht mehr notwendig wäre, da es ihr von Tag zu Tag besser ging und sie bald entlassen werden könnte. Die Hochzeit ließ damit nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.  
Keita verfolgte weiterhin sein Ziel und trainierte unermüdlich, um zu einen der besten Boxer seiner Altersklasse zu werden.  
Otome arbeitete wieder als Ärztin, diesmal aber in einem öffentlichen Krankenhaus und tat ihr bestes um alle Menschen, die ihre Hilfe benötigten, zu unterstützen. Sie kümmerte sich außerdem weiterhin um Koharu, die für sie wie eine Tochter war.  
Ronaldo arbeitete als Polizist, um so seinen Traum von Gleichheit und Gerechtigkeit zu verwirklichen. Durch seine Arbeit konnte er die Menschen beschützen und sicherstellen, dass das Recht eingehalten wurde.  
Daichi und Io hatten beide ihren Schulabschluss geschafft, hatten mit ihren Studien begonnen und waren ein Paar geworden. Da ich für die Beiden nie existiert hatte, sie mich daher auch nie kennengelernt hatten und Io daher auch nie einen kleinen Teil an Gefühle für mich entwickelt hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie zusammengekommen waren.  
Fumi, Makoto und Miyako arbeiteten weiterhin unter Yamatos Leitung. Während Fumi nach wie vor die leitende Wissenschaftlerin war und Makoto schon fast als Yamatos Stellvertreterin angesehen werden konnte, so versuchte Miyako immer wieder Yamato den Platz als Chef von JP’s streitig zu machen. Allerdings immer vergebens.  
Ich wollte meinen Blick schon wieder von ihnen abwenden, als dieser bei Yamato hängenblieb. Er war wieder der Chef von JP’s und hatte sich kaum verändert. Und doch wirkte er anders. Yamato war nicht unbedingt freundlich geworden, oder hatte seine Meinung über Zivilisten geändert; es war eher so, als ob er nach etwas oder jemanden suchen würde.  
Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Es würde mir nicht helfen, weiter über meine Freunde nachzudenken und dadurch ein Gefühl der Leere zu verspüren.  
Als jemand neben mich trat und zu sprechen begann hob ich den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
„Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr? Bedauerst du deine Entscheidung?“  
„Ja, ich vermisse meine Freunde und mein altes Leben. Ich werde diese Leere wohl nie wieder füllen können. Aber ich würde meine Entscheidung niemals bedauern. Ich war mir damals über die Konsequenzen vollkommen im Klaren und es war der einzige Weg ihnen ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Außerdem habe ich immer noch dich, Saiduq“, antwortete ich ihm. Danach wendete ich meinen Blick wieder von dem Weißhaarigen ab und starrte ins Leere. Nicht weiter über meine Freunde nachdenkend, wachte im Akasha Stratum weiterhin über sie und wendete mich meinen neuen Aufgaben als Administrator zu.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Fanfiktion vor über einem Jahr geschrieben, aber ich dachte mir, warum lade ich sie denn nicht hoch?  
> Allerdings hatte ich den Triangulum-Arc noch nicht fertig gespielt, als ich mit der Geschichte begonnen habe, weshalb ich jetzt einfach sage, es ist ein AU.
> 
> (Ich werde die FF vielleicht später einmal auch noch ins englische übersetzen.)


End file.
